


Lo gracioso de los mejores planes...

by LazySetmis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Bad Writing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Español | Spanish, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, Maybe - Freeform, Paladins (Voltron) Angst, Paladins Angst, Suicidal Lance (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySetmis/pseuds/LazySetmis
Summary: Lo ha estado planeando durante algunos días ya. Tomó algo de tiempo porque Voltron se estrelló, casi literalmente, en sus planes la primera vez.Ignoro a Azul intentando recordarle que mañana sería un nuevo día, que vería las cosas de otra perspectiva con el sol y sus compañeros con él, que se daría cuenta, como tantas otras veces antes, que no había estado viendo las cosas con claridad.Estaba cansado, muy cansado, como para escucharla.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Blue Lion (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron), Lance & Veronica (Voltron), Lance & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Lo gracioso de los mejores planes...

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta Lance, así que no entiendo mi necesidad casi preocupante de verlo sufrir, ¿Porque le hago esto a mi bolita de pan? ¿Porque no Keith? ¿Que hay de Shiro? No lo se.

* * *

Lo ha estado planeando durante algunos días ya. Tomó algo de tiempo porque Voltron se estrelló, casi literalmente, en sus planes la primera vez.

Fue genial ser parte de él durante un buen tiempo, no lo malinterpretes, definitivamente amaba a Azul, ¿Quien no la amaría? Pero el paso del tiempo solo ha demostrado que pese a las situaciones inesperadas algo siempre es inevitable y constante.

Su inutilidad es inevitable, un fracaso inútil es algo que ha sido siempre y un gato espacial gigante no va a cambiarlo por más que haya esperado.

Al contrario, lo hace mucho más obvio.

El silencio reprobatorio de Azul está pesando en su mente, pero debe admitir que parte de eso es porque no quiere escucharla. Ambos sabían que él solo fue un puente para que el resto de los leones obtuvieran a sus paladines, sabe que le tomó cariño, pero las últimas misiones donde el fue una parte de su fallo revelan que probablemente ya era tiempo de encontrar al verdadero paladín azul.

Todo estaba listo, en realidad, incluso para su familia, aunque según lo que hiciera la guarnición y su hermana podrían recibir información contradictoria, esencialmente saben lo que quería hacer, cuáles eran sus deseos. Por Dios, incluso había señalado dónde estaban sus ahorros específicos para esto.

Al principio, después de su falló espectacular de "última noche" que terminó con ellos yendo al espacio, Lance barajeo la idea de caer en algo así como un resplandor de gloria, ya saben, darle a su vida una último cosa que le de algo para que no están tan molestos si se va. Pero después de pensarlo bien, y con tantas situaciones… Si, no podría hacer eso sin dañar de alguna manera a Azul o sin joder su armadura y bayard, que, ¿Hola? ¿Cosas super importantes para la supervivencia continua del universo? No era tan estúpido, denle algo de crédito.

Estaba cansado, se dió cuenta, muy cansado. Cansado de sonreír, de reír, de esforzarse sin lograr nada, de dar el máximo y que nunca sea suficiente, del silencio asfixiante de un gran castillo, de no ser tomado en serio, una séptima rueda estorbosa y rota, le agotaba su inutilidad, cuanto tenía que fingir que ser llamado una molestia general no dolía y lo tomaba como una broma, como ni siquiera sería un segundo o tercer lugar en cualquier cosa, como podría ser felizmente ignorado en su desaparición porque no era importante como sus hermanos, no era útil como los otros. No era nada más que un desperdicio. Estaba tan cansado, se sentía tan vacío, ya no le quedaban puntos para apoyarse.

Recordaba que antes era un motivo de orgullo, ¿Si? Sentirse orgulloso porque había podido hacer una cosa bien, ¿Entiendes? Lo único que podía pedirse, asegurarse de que hacía bien, era mantenerse con vida, podía sentirse mal todo lo que quiera, pero tenía una sola tarea sencilla que hacer, a prueba de fallos. 

Era caro, ¿Vale? Era caro morir, había visto su familia casi caída sobre sí misma por las deudas cuando la tía María murió, escucho a mamá llorar porque el trabajo solo ofrecía la cobertura de un féretro básico de metal que parecía un casillero por qué murió de camino al trabajo, la escucho gritar de rabia porque no podían dejarla tener un final decente por qué no podían cubrir el velatorio, ni un velorio en casa decente porque no había espacio en ningún lugar.

Sabía que su padre pasó días corriendo pidiendo prestado y haciendo tratos, que casi se pelea para lograr un lugar en el panteón, que la única razón por la que su tía no se veía tan destrozada como su auto era porque los amigos de su papá tenían una funeraria y accedieron "pero solo eso, entiende que es nuestro negocio". Recordaba que Verónica casi dejaba la escuela solo para reducir gastos y ponerse a trabajar como lo hizo Marco.

El no quería ser una carga así, es por eso que, cuando se marchaba a la Guarnición y revisó sus ahorros… Parecía que podrían estar bien, al menos si sentían la responsabilidad de hacer algo al respecto… Ya ni siquiera recordaba las verdaderas razones por las que había ahorrado, pero parecían buenos números.

Azul había cambiado todo su punto de apoyo. Quizá no sería una causa de quiebra en su familia, no más de lo que era por su continua insistencia de ir a la Guarnición, pero ahora tenía que estar ahí porque era un Paladín, ¿Si? Era importante para poder formar Voltron, para salvar gente que estaba sufriendo por Zarkon, era el apoyo a distancia del equipo, era…

Era un fracaso.

Ya no era Iverson gritándole en la cara todas las razones por las que se convertiría en uno o porque era uno, sino que eran pruebas visibles, tangibles y con repercusiones serias.

Al final, realmente no era necesario, y si su presencia daba más problemas de los que resolvía, bueno, por algo estaba aquí y ahora, ¿Cierto?

Ignoro a Azul intentando recordarle que mañana sería un nuevo día, que vería las cosas de otra perspectiva con el sol y sus compañeros con él, que se daría cuenta, como tantas otras veces antes, que no había estado viendo las cosas con claridad. Intentó recordarle a Kaltenecker, que se quedaría sin alguien que supiera cuidarla de verdad, le habló sobre la carta bajo su almohada que prometió entregar...

Se ocupó haciéndose un nido con la mejor vista hacia las estrellas, se recargo contra las almohadas y tomo su mejor navaja, la más grande de las tres que había traído para recordarle que no los necesitaba, solo siendo el recordatorio de que dolía y a él no le gustaba el dolor…

Tenía que ser lo suficientemente profundo para asegurarse de que llegaba al sitio correcto, que cortaría lo suficientemente bien, en la cara interna del muslo para asegurarse de que cuando se fuera no lo haría manchando su chaqueta y todo lo cómodo que pudo.

Hizo el corte, profundo, casi una puñalada. Dolía como el infierno. La sangre fluía.

Apretó los dientes y se cruzó de brazos, lágrimas calientes cayendo por su cara, los ojos borrosos mirando a las estrellas.

No sé dio cuenta cuando Azul dejó de hablarle, ni cuando se escucharon los pasos de gente corriendo hacia su ubicación.

Apenas recuerda cerrar los ojos.

El dolor se redujo a una sensación sorda de calor y frío.

Se sentía fuera de su cuerpo.

Se sintió como el alivio.

* * *


	2. ... es que tienden a fallar.

Keith está arriba y corriendo antes de darse cuenta.

Sus oídos pitaban y el sentimiento de  _ malmalmalmalmalmal _ descarrilaba cada pensamiento que podía reunir bajo el angustiado empuje de Rojo para que se moviera, ni siquiera podía ver correctamente mientras se dejaba guiar por su León hasta donde tenía que estar. El rugido de Azul casi parecía correr con él y traer al resto cuando terminaron reuniéndose en el mismo pasillo, la princesa tomando la delantera aparentemente reconociendo el camino antes que ellos y Keith solo atino a apretar el paso. 

Era obvio quien faltaba, ni siquiera noto cuando comenzó a llamarlo, o cuando lo hicieron los demás.

El sonido rebotaba en las paredes y hacía que le zumbara la cabeza, lo que solo lo hacia sentir aun peor. Coran se separó de ellos en algún momento después de que la princesa se encontrará con sus ratones, pero no le dedico un segundo pensamiento, porque entonces fue cuando llegaron.

Apestaba a hierro, apenas se sentía el leve aroma de una colonia que no había olido en mucho tiempo.

Alguien gritó.

El tiempo parecía ralentizarse mientras al mismo tiempo avanzaba con velocidad vertiginosa.

Pidge fue la primera en reaccionar, gimiendo mientras corría y se apresuraba a tirar la manta húmeda a un lado fuera de las piernas del chico, buscando frenéticamente la herida con las manos. Hunk se resbaló, cayendo de rodillas pero aun gateando frenético hacia el pálido moreno, tomando su cara con las manos, buscando desesperado signos de vida, tomando su pulso, tirando a un lado el nido de almohadas con ayuda de una pálida Allura.

Sabía, aún si no podía captar sonido alguno desde donde sus sentidos comenzaban a apagarse, que Shiro estaba dando órdenes e instrucciones, pero no podía conectarse. La presión en su cráneo era aplastante, sentía el latido sordo de su corazón en sus oídos, su mandíbula se trabo y se sintió como si nada fuera real, era casi como un mareo, su vista se enfocaba nada más en el chico tendido en el suelo.

_ No era real, ¿Verdad? _

_ Lance no podía… _

_ Él no… _

Pero Shiro ya lo llevaba en brazos, sin camisa donde la había usado para un rápido torniquete en su pierna, su cuerpo reaccionando solo, casi tropezando con la manta empapada en sangre (¿Y no era eso preocupante? ¿Realmente debería estar así?), para ir tras su hermano, que corría a toda prisa al área médica.

Las cosas se pusieron un poco extrañas desde ahí, recuerda brevemente escuchar a alguien vomitar a su espalda, Coran apresurandose a correr a esa dirección como si fuera a sostener algo, sabe que en algún punto vio a Pidge manejando una tableta aun cuando parecía temblar de forma violenta. Lo último que vio fue a Shiro con expresión de angustia al alcanzarlo con los brazos y el pecho manchados de sangre.

* * *

Está mirando el techo de su habitación.

Por un largo momento no entiende que esta pasando, pero al siguiente se tambalea fuera de la cama con la cruda seguridad de que no debería estar ahí.

_ Debería estar con Lance _ .

—Woa, tómalo con calma–una mano grande le evita la caída y lo alza de nuevo, la imagen de Shiro no computa en su cabeza– ¿Estás bien?

No, no está bien, y se apresura a soltarse de su agarre para correr al baño para vaciar su estómago. Jura que aún puede ver la sangre, olerla en Shiro, en el aire (s _ u compañero de cuarto lo mira sonriente desde donde debería estar dormido frente a él en el hogar de acogida, su manta está húmeda y- _ ). Apenas es consciente de su hermano apartandole el pelo de la cara y frotando su espalda mientras su cuerpo tiembla de tensión, un reflejo automático para resistir las lágrimas.

—No lo soñe.

No lo hizo.

—Está en un criopodo ahora, debería estar bien en un par de horas.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba su risa amarga, explotando de su pecho mientras se dejaba caer para sentarse, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, sus manos enredadas en su cabello.

—¿Estar  _ bien _ , Shiro? No, no va a estar bien, no debería después de eso.

Keith no era uno para mentir y decir que no podía darse una idea de lo que empujaba a alguien a hacerlo ( _ le había regalado los guantes que antes se había negado tan tajante a siquiera probarselos, le dijo que había conseguido un nuevo consuelo, que podía quedarselos _ ), maldito sea todo, incluso hubo un tiempo para él en el que su cuchillo no fue solo una prueba de que alguien lo quiso, su consuelo en el sistema, pero no podía, lo juraba por las estrellas, no podía hacer que su cerebro conciliara esa idea con Lance.

_ Lance _ . 

Ruidoso, amable, narcisista y dedicado Lance.

La estrella más brillante de su galaxia.

El norte para cuando se sentía perdido, sin entrenamiento para ocuparlo, sin su hermano para guiarlo.

Su cabeza daba vueltas.

Algo pesado se asentó sobre sus hombros.

—Tendremos que hablar de esto después, todos juntos, pero por ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar, y tu descansar.

Pero Shiro no lo obligó a regresar a la cama, de hecho, ninguno se levantó del piso, la realidad asentándose lentamente mientras el mareo se iba.  Keith creía que iba a llorar, pero no había llorado desde que tenía 8 años. Siempre hubo algo que hacer: salva sus cosas de la basura, ve por el líder o el más grande primero, asegúrate de que tienes todo en la biblioteca, encuentra a Shiro por tu cuenta. Pero ahora solo podía esperar a que Lance estuviera bien.

Se negó obstinado a dejar salir las lagrimas.

* * *

Se encontro esperando frente al criopodo de Lance un par de horas después, no recuerda haber comido y, con lo revuelto que estaba su estómago, dudaba que hubiera podido hacerlo. Detrás de él, contra la pared y rodeados con una manta, dormían acurrucados Hunk y Pidge, desmayados cuando la histeria y la adrenalina les cobro la factura.  La cara tranquila frente a él estaba a medias cubierta por el reflejo de Keith mirándola y el de Coran revoloteando a su alrededor revisando todo con energía nerviosa, el ronroneo de Rojo al fondo de su mente funcionaba como ruido blanco, casi podía sentir de forma periférica la sensación vigilante de Negro y la ansiosa de Azul. 

Se cruzó de brazos e intentó abrir y cerrar los puños para relajar las manos, pero se sentía cada vez más tenso. Quería escuchar mucho el típico “ _ Hey, Mullet _ ” del moreno, ver su sonrisa otra vez. Quería que esto nunca hubiera pasado.

Entonces Shiro entró a la enfermería, Coran se movió para actualizarlo.

Los lentes de Pidge cayeron de su cara.

El criopodo se abrió.

Lance estaba en sus brazos antes de que pudiera pensarlo.

Coran chillo algo de ir por la princesa.

Hunk y Pidge despertaron, precipitándose apenas sin ver nada.

Shiro comenzó a hablar, pero no podía escucharlo.

Y Lance…

Lance lo miró como si no pudiera entender qué estaba pasando.

Perdido, cansado.

Algo extraño descansando al fondo de sus ojos.

—¿Keith?–

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden odiar ahora, aunque sea por el simple hecho de que solo son estos dos capítulos.


End file.
